


When in Stockholm

by misura



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can't I take you <i>anywhere</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Stockholm

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Когда ты в Стокгольме](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946887) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



"Can't I take you _anywhere_?" Hermann asked. It was, he felt, a more than reasonable question, asked at an eminently respectable volume. "Anywhere at all?"

That the acoustics of the lecture hall made his voice carry was no fault of his. Admittedly, he might have calculated the effect aforehand, but he had neglected to do so, _ergo_ it was wholly and entirely Newt's fault that several people had turned to look at them reproachfully.

"Hey." Newt shrugged, clearly unrepentant, possibly also oblivious. "Haters gonna hate, you know. I'm not a hater, I'm a lover. So - "

"A lover? How sweet." Hermann sneered. "Need I remind you where we are?"

Newt looked faintly annoyed. Hermann wished he might lure himself into the delusion it was because Newt was, in fact, capable of empathizing with him, however subconsciously.

" _I'm_ not the one who got drunk last night," Newt said, which was true but also completely irrelevant. " _I'm_ not the one who spent most of this morning throwing up."

"A simple error in judgment." It had been, too. Clearly, he should have known better than to trust Newt and his promises that 'one more won't kill you'. "I'm talking about the _signs_ , Newt. The _signs_. You're acting like a ... like a ... "

"A groupie?" Newt waved the sign saying _'Keep On Rocking!'_. "Well, excuse me for actually getting excited about something. Sheesh, Hermann. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous or something."

"That's _Doctor Gottlieb_ , please."

Newt looked stubborn. Er than usual. "Seriously? We're dating, and you want me to call you 'Doctor Gottlieb'? You don't think that's maybe just a little bit weird?"

"We're not _dating_." A mistake; Newt's expression changed from stubborn to hurt, which was not good. Newt did not deal well with any sort of rejection, true or perceived. "We're - we're _courting_ each other, while also maintaining a professional friendship."

"Dude," Newt said. "We're totally dating." He'd gone back to looking stubborn, though, so Hermann awarded himself a point for an argument well made.

"And anyway, that is completely beside the point. You simply _cannot_ approach this ceremony in the same way you would a ... a musical performance. By your definition of the word, anyway."

Newt scowled. "Oh come on. I _do not_ bring signs to a rock concert! What sort of an idiot do you think I am?"

"A well-intentioned one," Hermann said quickly. "Really, I am quite convinced you mean well, but intentions alone, alas, do not guarantee a positive outcome."

"Well, yeah. I mean, considering I'm _this_ close to breaking up with you."

The thing was: Newt would do it, too. "You're being terribly inconsistent. As always." Inspiration struck. "Listen, why not settle for a compromise? No break-up, no signs."

"Oh, right. Instead of doing even _one_ of the things that _I_ want, I'll do _both_ of the things _you_ want. Sure, that sounds fair."

"Newton." To go all the way or not to go all the way. "Please. This is important to me."

"Good. It's important to me, too." Newt grinned. "I mean, hey, it's not every day my boyfriend's getting an award, you know? Especially this one. I mean - "

"Yes, yes, yes. Much obliged, I'm sure. Now, in a few more minutes, I'm going to be up there. I want you to promise me - _sincerely_ promise me, mind, that there will be no whistling, no cheering and, most important of all, _no_ signs. Can you promise me that, Newt?"

"Can I still throw my underwear at you? I mean, it's freshly washed and everything."


End file.
